The Child
by Lilas
Summary: Duo, as a kid still under Father Maxwell's wings, has a talk with a rather... unexpected person...


Disclaimer: I don't own them and I'm getting REALLY sick of having to say that!!! 

Author's note: You could call this an intro to "A Visit"… Anyway, C&C VERY much appreciated (hint hint) 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The Child

By Lilas

~ AC 187 ~ 

The ball rolled on the grass, close behind it a boy around seven years old was running after it. He had a huge smile plastered on his face… Behind him walked an adult wearing a priest outfit. A nun came up to the man and whispered something in his ears. He nodded gravely and whispered something back to the nun who nodded and left. 

"Duo!" 

The little boy turned to face the priest, ball in hand. "Yes?" 

"I have to go for awhile. Will you be all right?" Duo nodded vigorously. "Good. I'll come back in a short time. And remember… No talking to strangers." 

"I know Father Maxwell!" The man laughed a bit and walked away. 

A dark figure approached where the boy was. It suddenly metamorphosed into a boy around Duo's age wearing black. He had a cap on his head, which covered his colorless eyes. Around his neck was a pendant with a scythe on it. He stopped next to where Duo was and watched the boy play ball. Duo felt eyes looking at him and turned to spot the child. 

"Oh. You again!" he spoke out to the boy. 

"You're a happy child, aren't you?" 

"No… I'm not. I'm your Messenger, aren't I?" Duo replied, his happy-go-lucky face turning dark and serious in less than three seconds. 

"But you look better happy, Duo." 

"How can Death's ally be happy?" 

"Then why do you pretend?" 

"Because you ordered me to." 

"True, true…. No one would suspect a happy boy to be my Messenger. But would you agree with me if I thought that Death needs two Messengers? One easy to spot and the other harder?" 

"We are in a time of war, aren't we? So I guess it's just normal for you to ruin more people's lives." 

"Duo, why are you being so mean?" 

"Because I hate you. I saw you that night, when Solo left me… I saw you in the corner of the room we were in… I saw you smiling you pig! How could you smile when he was dying in my arms?!" Duo yelled dropping the ball on the grass. None of the people around him noticed he yelled to no one. It was as if he had become invisible to all eyes… 

"Do you really think I'm a pig? Do you… really hate me?" the other boy's voice was uneven as if he truly were sad. 

"Yes… And more than words can express! I'm not letting you take anyone away… Not anymore, not when I can finally stop you. I'll do my best so you will never hurt the people I care for…" 

"Don't do that." 

"Why not? Because you know I'll win?" 

"No, you can never win against me Duo. But if you do that, I will have to start my work all over again on the other boy I chose… And then, when you meet him one day, you won't understand why he acts the way he does… Why he doesn't seem human to you. But the truth will be that he is more broken down in side of himself than you will ever be… Don't say you hate me, Duo…" 

"I hate you… I hate you more than hell and I hate you more than God who brought me to life just to watch me suffer! That's how much I hate you," Duo snarled. 

The other boy lifted his head and showed his eyes… Blankness. No iris, no pupil… just a cornea. Not even veins showed in his eyes.Suddenly, for an eight of a half-second, his eyes blinked red, but Duo wasn't sure if it was his imagination or real. Duo shivered at the sight and backed away instinctively. 

"Very well then… I won't come to you anymore. If ever you claim my name, I will consider you an imposter and try my best to get my true ally to kill you. Do you understand Duo? I will never forgive you for this…" 

"I don't care." 

"Very well then… Good bye Duo." The boy dissipated into shadow and sped away on the ground, going unnoticed in the darkening environment. At that moment, Duo heard a branch crack and whirled around to face the nun who had talked to Father Maxwell. 

"Duo, come on. It's time to come back. It's getting late." 

"Coming Sister Helen!" Duo picked the ball up and with one last glance back, he turned around and walked hand in hand with Sister Helen. 

Where he had last looked, a boy stood, immobile to his surroundings. He morphed into an adult, a scythe in one hand and a black cape hanging from his back. His clothes all black, contrasting with his white skin. His eyes shone red before he lowered his head and walked the opposite direction. Following him was a single line of translucent forms… 


End file.
